You Don't Have To Let Go
by Charmed01
Summary: It's Draco Malfoy's last night at Hogwarts and he doesn't want to leave his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, behind. It's a small convo between the two in..one of their common rooms don't know which! have fun! lol! RR! Oneshot


  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. The song You Don't Have To Let Go belongs to Jessica Simpson.  
  
A/N: This is just a little plot bunny that's been jumping around in my head all afternoon but I couldn't find the right song till now.  
  
Draco Malfoy pulled Ginny closer to him, not wanting to let go. He had never felt this way about someone before. Every time he was around Ginny he felt..special. Like no one would judge him by his father's actions or see him as some venomous snake. But now, on his last night at Hogwarts, he would be leaving Ginny behind to face one year by herself. He didn't think he could do it.  
  
I don't need your strength anymore  
  
cuz you've made me strong  
  
you may not see, the woman in me  
  
that you dreamed of holding in your arms  
  
Ginny looked up and Draco knew he had been caught. "Draco, what's wrong?"  
  
There was a look of concern in her eyes and Draco knew he would have to tell her. "Ginny, I'm not sure if I'm ready to leave Hogwarts yet. I don't want to leave you here where I'll have to wait for a year to be able to see you again. I mean, I know I can always come see you during Hogsmeade visits and Christmas, but it's just not the same." He sighed, not knowing what to do.  
  
All the days that you gave  
  
All the moments you saved me  
  
praying for my life, sacrificed just to make me  
  
who I am on my own  
  
you don't have to let go  
  
"Draco are u afraid of leaving me here, or of leaving altogether?"Ginny asked finally. Draco felt a small smile tug at his lips, Ginny knew him too well. The smile faded as quickly as it came though, as thoughts of his departure plagued him. Draco was afraid of leaving her here by herself, true, but he was also terrified of leaving the sanctuary of the only real home he had ever known. Draco sighed once more before answering her."Both"  
  
You don't say it, but it's in your eyes  
  
all the fear of goodbye  
  
and I can promise you'll always  
  
Have a place and a way to my heart  
  
Ginny sat up taking Draco's hand in hers and looked him in the eye. "Sweetie you have never been afraid of anything, and I don't want you to start now. You're going to do fine out there in the real world. Your going to make an excellent Auror, no matter what your father or anyone else says. I believe you can do whatever you want. You could become Minister of Magic, and Unspeakable, you could even become a teacher here at Hogwarts. Don't give up on yourself Draco, because I'm not giving up on you. Not until you give me a good reason too, and you haven't yet." she added, a small smile forming at the corners of her mouth.  
  
Draco had never heard anyone say anything like that to him before. He smiled and pulled Ginny back to him, her head resting on his shoulder.  
  
All the days that you gave  
  
All the moments you saved me  
  
praying for my life, sacrificed just to make me  
  
who I am on my own  
  
you don't have to let go  
  
They sat there like that for the rest of the night. Draco still worried about leaving Ginny and he still worried about actually having to face the real world on his own. Whether he wanted to admit it or not he knew that Ginny was right. Heck, she was always right. He chanced another glance at her and smiled. He didn't want to let go, not yet.  
  
I can live cuz you lived for me  
  
And I can love, because you loved me  
  
A/N: Hey guys! This is my first try at a song fic and I'm not sure if it's that good or not but this idea just so happen to hit me and I knew I had to write it. I'm still working on Only Love Can Save Us-fyi. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know it's short but it's just a small conversation so..yeah! Please Review! Only takes a minute! 


End file.
